the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wheelie
Wheelie is the minor antagonist turned major protagonist of Transformers film series. Bio Disguised as a remote-controlled monster truck toy, Wheelie was spying on Sam Witwicky's home when an incident involving an AllSpark shard occurred. Scanning Mikaela Banes as she departed, Wheelie noticed that she possessed the fragment, and sent a transmission to inform Soundwave. On hearing this, Soundwave ordered Wheelie to steal the AllSpark fragment from Mikaela. Wheelie attempted to unlock the safe in her garage containing the fragment, but the noise he made in trying to avoid the various dangerous objects on the floor alerted her to his presence, so she picked him up with tongs and burnt out his left eye with a blowtorch. Mikaela then demanded to know what he was doing there, and Wheelie explained that he needed to bring the AllSpark shard to the Decepticons, or he'd be terminated, begging mercy of Mikaela, who he dubbed "Warrior Goddess". Despite his protests, Mikaela locked him inside a box, which she took to Princeton University when Sam told her he had been having visions and breakdowns induced by the fragment. Although Starscream later bisected Mikaela's car, Wheelie's box was undamaged and she retrieved and stored it in Bumblebee's trunk. Wheelie was let out of the box at Seymour Simmons's deli in New York City. Mikaela held him with a chain, but promised she would not hurt him if he promised to explain the Cyberglyphics Sam had been hallucinating about. Wheelie identified the symbols as the Language of the Primes, and said that he couldn't read it. When he noticed the pictures of suspected Transformers, he identified them as the Seekers, saying they could read the language and he could tell them where to find them. Wheelie did, and he accompanied Mikaela, Sam, Simmons, Leo Spitz, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap to find Jetfire at the Smithsonian. Upon locating the ancient Seeker, Wheelie told the humans that Jetfire was a living legend, like "chairman of the board" type, and instructed Sam to point the shard at the Blackbird. The surge of energon sent through Jetfire awoke the ancient Seeker, who was irritable and cantankerous, and Wheelie noted that Jetfire had not aged very well. As the larger Decepticon made his way outside, he inquired on the state of the civil war, and informed the group that he had defected years earlier. Wheelie was shocked by Jetfire's discussion of how he defected from the Decepticons to the Autobots, a thought which had never occurred to him, and decided he too would defect to Warrior Goddess, humping Mikaela's leg in joy. Sam objected, but Mikaela noted Wheelie was faithful, unlike her boyfriend. That did not stop Sam from punting Wheelie. Wheelie was taken by Jetfire's space bridge to Jordan, and from there he travelled with the humans and Autobots to the Pyramids of Egypt. He was present when Bumblebee was stopped by the Egyptian checkpoint officers. They arrived in Cairo, where he presumably decided to stay safely while everyone else searched for the Tomb of the Primes. Wheelie, along with his new friend Brains, moved in with Sam and Carly Spencer, where they spent most of their time going through Carly's underwear or watching Star Trek reruns. Wheelie and Brains had a deep friendship, as shown by their constant companionship and their agreement on the last girl being mean. However neither were exactly happy with their living arrangements, living in a box outside of the apartment itself, and had a dog for a neighbor. Wheelie complained about his living conditions, and said he wasn't so sure about moving in with Carly permanently. They went with their human housemates to the NEST base to reveal information to the Autobots; however their offer of help was turned down by Charlotte Mearing. Wheelie later noted that they were disrespected greatly, and decided they were safer with Bumblebee at Sam and Carly's. However when the Autobots were forced to leave Earth by the human authorities, both Wheelie and Brains were captured and shoved into a small cage. They begged for help from Sam, warning him the whole thing was a Decepticon trap. The duo, along with the other Autobots, were presumed to be killed when Starscream destroyed the Xantium shortly after take-off. Thankfully, Wheelie and Brains survived along with the rest of the Autobots by hiding in one of the booster rockets, and came to the aid of Sam, Epps, and the human race in Chicago. Wheelie told them that he and the other Autobots would always help humanity and they soon marched off to battle, riding Leadfoot into the city. Unfortunately, Wheelie and Brains were left behind by the Wreckers when they were done distracting Shockwave, having fallen off while they were firing. As they wandered through the streets hopelessly, mumbling about the lack of support, they happened upon a crashed Decepticon ship. They rode it up to one of the massive Decepticon "mother ships" hovering over Chicago that was controlling several smaller ships like the one they hijacked. Wheelie and Brains overrode the ship's controls, dropping several of the small fighters, as well as some of the Decepticon crew, onto the battlefield, causing a distraction for Soundwave just at the right second, preventing Bumblebee from being executed after Que. This also allowed the Autobots to gain an essential lead in the battle, proving the duo's worth in the end as the massive ship crashed into a large body of water below. Personality Physical Appearnace Main Weaponry *DRC Model 753 Blaster Pistol Trivia * Gallery Wheelie monster truck.png|Wheelie's vehicle form: RC Ford F-Series Monster truck Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons-turned-Autobots Category:Robots Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Crusaders' Friends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Claustrophobic